


Three's a Crowd

by Danceintheflames



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Political Animals
Genre: AU Political Animals, Anal Sex, Crossover, Drug Use, M/M, M/M/M, Other, Rimming, TJ gets a happy ending, slow burn?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:31:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4785779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danceintheflames/pseuds/Danceintheflames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky have decided to come out publicly. Tony hooks them up with someone he considers an expert in that area - trouble maker and all around lost soul, TJ Hammond. </p><p>What could go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Tony, we don't need help. All we want is a press conference, keep it clean and simple." Steve looks up from his place on the couch to where the younger man is standing before him. Bucky is silent beside him, hand on Steve's knee. He gives the blond a look that is probably supposed to communicate patience but even the ex-super assassin is getting fed up with Tony's well intended prodding.

"Come on, Cap. I have the perfect guy for the job, give him a chance. He's just going to make sure everything goes smoothly and that you and the Tin Man", Bucky arches an eyebrow at him. "are shown in the best light possible." Steve rubs at his eyes and Bucky squeezes his knee gently.

"But don't we already have people to do that?" Tony sighs dramatically and plops down on Steve's other side, turning towards them.

"Look, this kid's been through some shit and he really needs a chance to feel like he's making a difference." Steve's eyes widen and he turns to Bucky who shrugs.

"Maybe Stark's right, we get what we want and help a kid get his shit together. What's wrong with that?" Tony wipes the smug grin off his face before Steve turns back to him.

"Alright. Give him a call."

\---

TJ groans and blindly assaults his phone in an effort to shut it up so he can fall back asleep. Reluctantly, he opens his eyes to check who's calling before rushing to answer.

He bolts upright from the couch, trying not to sound too surprised. "Mr. Stark?"

"TJ! C'mon I told you none of that. It's just Tony. But hey, I have a job for you, if you're interested."

TJ rubs the sleep out of his eyes and hopes Tony doesn't hear the fact that he was just napping in his voice. "A job? Doing what?"

"The Super Soldiers are planning on coming out publicly and as I understand it, you have some experience with that. We were hoping you could oversee the whole thing, maybe do a little PR for them?"

"Wait, super soldiers? As in Captain America and Sergeant Barnes? They're a couple?!" It's like one of TJ's wet dreams come true. Now if he could only get in the middle of that.

"Yup. So are you in or what?" Tony doesn't seem phased by how slow TJ's brain is working.

"Of course! I'd love to help out." They hang up and TJ lets it sink in. Starting tomorrow morning he'll be helping America's icons come out of the closet. He can't help but picture them together, doing mundane and domestic things. When his train of thought starts heading for the gutter he decides he should probably go figure out what to wear the next day. And then take a cold shower. Or ten.

\---

 Steve is leaving against the conference table, arms crossed and silent. Bucky is reclining in one of the wheeled chairs, none too subtly staring at him, and Tony is spinning around in circles in his own chair off to the side. They all look up as the door opens and in walks a slender man in a sharp suite. His eyes are immediately drawn to Steve and then Bucky. 

 _Hot damn._  

Finally he tears his gaze away and his attention falls to Tony, who stands and meets him halfway into the room. He extends his hand and claps TJ on the shoulder when he takes it. "TJ! Good to see you. I assume you know our resident fossils." He gestures to the others and TJ struggles to find words.

"Hi." He looks up at the super soldiers, who've come to stand beside Tony and offers his hand to Steve and Bucky respectively. 

"Nice to meet you, TJ." Bucky offers a confident smile when he takes the younger man's hand. Steve's smile is small and shy and TJ tries to remember how to breathe.

Tony looks at the three of them. "So, shall we get down to business?"

An hour later they've decided instead of a press conference to do a photo shoot. The best pictures will be uploaded to their newly made Instagram and Twitter accounts because as TJ said, "it's more personal that way, and you'll have more control of the situation." That had definitely won them over. Currently TJ is typing away on his phone, getting in contact with a reputable photographer. He's blissfully unaware of the way Steve's looking at him, like he's trying to figure out what to make of him and that Bucky's eyeing Steve like he can read his mind and he's thinking the same. It's not until he gets a response from the photographer, a young man named Peter Parker, that he looks up to find them staring. The blush that cover's Steve's cheeks is instantaneous and doesn't go unnoticed. He blinks in surprise when Steve looks away.

With the details for the photo shoot sorted out, they thank TJ for his help and Tony sees him out.

Bucky spins to face Steve. "You think he's cute." It's not accusatory, in fact Bucky sounds more amused than anything. Steve stands in front of him, curiosity obvious on his face.

He leans down, bracing himself of the arms of Bucky's chair. "And? What, are you suddenly insecure in our relationship?" His tone is teasing. His boyfriend smirks, planting his hands on either side of Steve's face.

"Not likely." He closes the distance and kisses the blond, slow and deep, teasing his bottom lip with his tongue before gaining entrance.

When they pull apart he's still smirking. Steve looks into his eyes. "So what are you saying then?"

"Well he obviously has the hots for you, which could be fun..." The blush is back in place on Steve's face, just the way Bucky likes it. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

The day of the photo shoot arrives and TJ makes sure he's on location early, they'd chosen prospect park, to oversee the setup. Before he knows it Steve and Bucky are walking towards him, holding hands and smiling. When they approach Steve looks a lot more relaxed than he had in their first meeting, which makes TJ smile. He can't imagine why the blond would feel uncomfortable around him, he's nobody.

"Hey guys. Nice to see you again." He smiles shyly at them. Steve returns it with a grin of his own and Bucky winks at him, smirking at the slight blush that rises in his cheeks.

"You too, Teej." The brunet claps him on the shoulder, hand lingering there for just a second. TJ tries not to get wrapped up in the warm smiles they're both giving him.

"Good! These are looking awesome guys." Peter comments as he keeps snapping shots of the boys. TJ watches from behind him, sighing quietly to himself. It's not that he doesn't like couples, quite the opposite actually. He craves the security of coming home to the same person every day, of feeling loved and wanted. If he's totally honest, watching Steve and Bucky cuddle and kiss so freely and happily is starting to bum him out. Steve laughs as Bucky yanks him into his chest and plants an exaggerated kiss on his cheek. TJ needs a fix. 

"Hey guys, I'm gonna take a walk, make a phone call. Keep up the good work!" He hopes his tone says happy and encouraging, not miserable and lonely. They don't question it and he walks off to find Some kind of privacy, lest they realise something's up with him.

When he comes back he's in a significantly better mood, and if they weren't already packing up he'd consider trying to wedge himself between them. He bites his lip, imagining what it would be like to be in the middle of a super soldier sandwich. Lost in thought, he doesn't even notice the guys are ready to go and trying to get his attention.

"Earth to TJ!" Bucky's waving his hand in front of his face. He shakes his head and looks at the other man. "You alright, Kid?" Something in Bucky's voice registers as concern, though TJ's mind is too far away to care. There's a finger under his chin now and his face is being tilted to look at Steve. TJ recognises worry in his eyes but can't figure out why he might feel that way.

"I'm fine guys. Good job today. We'll decide which pictures to post after Peter finishes editing them." He tries to subtly back away and excuse himself. "I should get going. See you later?" He takes another step back but Bucky places a hand on his bicep. It's not painful, just enough to keep him from trying to run.

"Why don't we share a cab?" TJ wants to shake him off, to get as far away as possible, but the older man's tone leaves no room for argument.

\---

TJ gives them a call when he receives the pictures from Peter. He goes through them quickly, torn between getting caught up in how attractive and happy they are together, and being incredibly bitter because more than anything he wants what they have. Suddenly he finds himself itching for a hit but before he can satisfy it, Steve answers.

"Hi TJ, how are you?" Steve sounds happy, TJ imagines him curled up on a couch, fingers running through Bucky's hair while the other man lays against him.

"Steve, hey. I'm good, how about you and Bucky?" He tries to sound content.

"We're good. So what's up? Peter send you the pictures?" TJ's been zoning out, staring at one of them, Steve holding Bucky in a prom picture-like pose.

"Yeah, and they look great! We should meet up and decide on which ones you wanna post." He picks at his cuticles, for want of something to do with his hands.

"Sounds good, there's a diner not far from us, or if you prefer you can just meet us here at the Tower."

TJ bites his lip. "Actually, food sounds good right now. I'll see you in a few."

\---

By the time TJ gets to the diner Steve and Bucky already have a booth. Bucky waves him over when he enters. He slides in next to him, pulling out the tablet the photos are on, placing it on the table between them. Together they go through them, and TJ waits to hear their thoughts before adding his own commentary. Steve prefers the more reserved shots, Bucky's favourites are definitely a little more risque. TJ likes the more candid ones of them laughing and holding each other.

Bucky looks at Steve, side eyeing TJ and shifting his gaze back to Steve. The blond arches a brow and gives the tiniest nod before turning his attention back to his burger. Bucky smirks, popping one of Steve's fries into his mouth. When he turns to TJ the man can't seem to tear his gaze from Bucky's lips around the fry. Bucky's smirk grows.  _Too easy._ He straightens in his seat, pulling the tablet between him and TJ. He flips back to one of his favourite pictures and turns to the other man, placing his hand on his knee. TJ starts but the smile on Bucky's face is innocent so he smiles back and tries to calm his racing pulse. "So, Teej, which ones do you think we should use?"

It takes a minute for TJ to find his voice so he uses the tablet as a distraction, flipping to his favourite picture. "Um, I really like this one", he motions to the tablet, showing a shot of them, in each other's arms, laughing on the ground after Bucky had shoved him and Steve brought him down with him. In the photo, Bucky's mouth hovers over Steve's.They had kissed immediately after the photo was taken. "It shows you guys being carefree and happy. It'll help normalise and humanise you, people need to see that you're more than just icons." He glances at both of them, they seem to have taken what he said to heart.

"That's pretty insightful, TJ." Steve's smiling at him. Bucky squeezes his knee gently and the younger man turns to him.

"I like it. I'm glad we have you around." He smiles and moves his hand, draping his arm around TJ's shoulders and pulls him into his side. TJ blushes furiously.

They finish their food and TJ shows them how to upload the photo and lets them come up with a caption, checking over everything before letting them post it. They stand outside the diner, preparing to say their goodbyes. He holds out his hand and Steve is the first to take it. "It's been great working with you guys, I'll be in touch, and monitoring feedback. Congrats." Steve covers his hand with his free one.

"Thank you TJ, it means a lot to us." He releases his hand and Bucky takes it.

"Yeah, thanks, Kid." He smiles warmly at TJ.

"Not a problem guys, it's been a pleasure." He manages put some confidence behind his smile and Bucky, still holding onto his hand, yanks him into a hug. The smaller man hits his chest with a surprised "oh!". When Bucky lets go TJ's blushing. He thinks he likes that look on TJ as much as he likes it on Steve.

TJ looks down at his feet, willing the blush to disappear before attempting to make eye contact again. When he does, Steve and Bucky look from each other to him and Steve looks like he wants to say something.

"Hey, before you go, we were wondering if you wanted to come to Stark's charity thing next week? I mean it'll probably be boring but at least we'll have someone to talk to?" Steve's biting his lip and TJ wants nothing more than to be doing that himself.

"Uh, yeah. I'd like that." He smiles and heads off. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys attend the charity event and end up having more fun than they expected.

TJ stares intently at his reflection, trying his damnedest to get his tie just right.

"You stare any harder and you'll break the mirror." He turns to find his grandmother behind him, amused smile on her face. He smiles and rolls his eyes good naturedly and drops his hands. She steps forward and fixes it for him. "I get it, you're nervous because you wanna impress your boyfriends-"

"They're not my boyfriends!" He laughs at the absurdity of it, like they would ever want him.

She winks at him, "then you might wanna get on that."

TJ blushes, though he's not surprised by her comment. "Grandma!"

"C'mon TJ, do it for those of us who'll never get the chance!" She hits his arm affectionately and grins at him. TJ backs away, raising his hands in defeat.

"I'm leaving before this gets any weirder!"

As he leaves the room he hears her yell after him, "use protection!" He shakes his head and pretends he didn't hear her.

\---

When TJ enters the venue he resists the urge to look around anxiously for Steve and Bucky. He finds an empty spot at the bar and orders something to calm his nerves. He tries to figure out why he feels this way. Sure, they're hot and famous but it's not like he's not used to guys fitting those descriptions. Anyway, the men out of time most definitely aren't looking for a needy third who can't get his shit together. Still, he can't help feeling like they've got something planned, like Bucky's been toying with him. The worst part is that he likes that idea. He swirls his drink and tries not to let his imagination run away with him. The last time that happened he got his heart broken and he's not about to make the same mistake twice.

"Hey, Stranger." Before he even turns he knows there's a smirk on Bucky's face. He's pleasantly surprised by the shy smile Steve's sporting and he definitely wasn't prepared for the sight of them in suits. He silently curses himself for the cliche, but his knees totally go weak. Steve's suite is navy blue, white shirt, and light blue tie. Bucky's wearing black with a maroon shirt and black tie. His mouth goes dry when he realises they're appraising his own black on black ensemble and Bucky, looking pleased, saunters up to him, brushing the non-existent dust from his shoulders. He then straightens TJ's already perfect tie, and the younger man gulps when he realises how easy it would be for Bucky to pull him in for a kiss. Finally content with TJ's appearance and still smirking, Bucky makes eye contact with him and murmurs, "you look nice, TJ."

Bucky turns his head, looking back at his boyfriend, "don't you think, Steve?" TJ's whole body feels too warm and Steve comes to stand next to Bucky, looking TJ up and down and smiling.

"Yes. Very sharp." If they keep this up, TJ's sure his brains will be fried before the night is over. He smiles shyly.

"Thanks, guys. You look great too." Their smiles grow and TJ knows he's in trouble. 

Throughout the night the super soldiers exchange knowing looks that make TJ squirm even more than the predatory ones Bucky keeps giving him. It makes him itch for a hit. Just enough to take the edge off so he can play whatever game they're up to. Before he can sneak off to do so, he's cornered by Steve.

"So, you as bored as we are?" He leans against the bar, facing TJ and looks up at him with innocent eyes.

TJ smirks. "If you've been to one charity event, you've been to them all." He downs the last of his drink and looks back at Steve, who places a hand on top of his.

"So you wanna find Buck and get out of here?" TJ wonders if he's having an auditory hallucination but finds himself nodding, silent and open mouthed.

\---

He's antsy on the cab ride back to the Tower, even with Steve and Bucky's hands on his knees, willing him to calm himself. He looks from one to the other, one on each side of him, and wonders if this is really happening.

As soon as the elevator doors close behind them Bucky pulls TJ into him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Steve stands on his other side, looking nervous. "Jarvis?"

"Yes, Captain Rogers?" The voice makes TJ jump, and Bucky chuckles at him.

"Make sure we're not disturbed." That sends a shiver down TJ's spine in the best way possible. 

\---

When the elevator opens, Bucky's hand slides to take TJ's own, leading him into their apartment. TJ holds his other hand out to Steve, who smiles and takes it. Steve closes the door behind them and Bucky pulls TJ against him. The younger man's heart races when Bucky's hand comes up to cup his cheek. He leans in and captures TJ's mouth with his own. It starts slow and exploring, but still insistent. He feels Bucky's hands on him - one warm against his cheek, and the other gentle on his hip. TJ already feels overwhelmed, and he gasps when he feels Steve step behind him, both hands on his hips, one laying over Bucky's fingers and slotting his own between them. He noses at TJ's jaw before placing too-soft kisses beneath his ear.

TJ hardly notices that they're guiding him into their bedroom until they both pull away slightly - much to TJ's dismay. Bucky smirks at him and starts loosening his tie and undoing the buttons of his shirt. Steve pulls his suit jacket from his arms and then undresses himself. TJ finally gets with the program and can't get Bucky undressed fast enough. 

For a second he just stares at them, amazed that this is happening. He's not this lucky, he thinks. He's distracted by his thoughts when Steve moves in front of him, tilting his chin up and kissing him. It's different than the kisses he's shared with Bucky, both are sweet but Steve is more patient, lets TJ take the lead.

Soon, the smaller man is being pushed to the bed, his lovers crawling on after him. Steve runs a hand down his chest and continues kissing him, TJ's hands go to his face, and then slide into his hair. Bucky guides TJ onto his side and slides behind him, propped up on one arm. The other hand slides down his abdomen, teasing just shy of where TJ wants him most. Bucky chuckles when a whine escapes him and begins kissing TJ's shoulder, sucking a dark hickey into the spot where it meets his neck. He's rewarded with TJ's frustrated whine turning into a moan. Finally he takes TJ in hand, giving him a few slow, teasing strokes and it's already almost too much for TJ to handle. Bucky chuckles again when he tries to thrust into his hand.

"Eager, aren't we, Teej?" He murmurs against his ear and all he gets in response is another frustrated whine. Steve trails kisses down his neck and chest, leaving his own marks and smiling against his skin. He teases at a nipple with his mouth, and then gives the same attention to the other while Bucky grabs the bottle of lube from his night stand. He gives TJ's ass a gentle swat and pops the cap open. TJ turns his head to look at him.

Bucky's eyes are clear and search TJ's for any sign of hesitance. "This what you want?" His voice is free of the teasing tone it held before, it's an honest question and TJ tries to squash the well of emotions it evokes. He rolls his eyes but smiles. He pulls away from Steve and pushes Bucky onto his back, crawling up him and stradling his thighs. Bucky sits up part way, wrapping his arms around TJ's waist.

"Bucky, I've wanted to ride you since I was fifteen, of course that's what I want." He grins and kisses him roughly, grinding down against him. He feels particularly smug when he gets a moan from the older man for his efforts. The feeling is short lived though, as Bucky flips him over on hands and knees, pulling his hips up. He runs his hands up and down TJ's sides and kisses the base of his spine before settling them on his hips again and then moving to spread his cheeks.

"Wait." Steve is kneeling up on the bed watching them. Bucky stops and looks at him. "Let me?"

He smiles and leans over TJ, whispering to him, "what do you say, Doll? You want Stevie to eat that cute little ass of yours?" He grins when TJ lets out a loud and desperate sounding "please!" before burying his face in the bedding. Steve and Bucky switch places, the blond teases TJ with his tongue, slowly licking around his entrance. It doesn't take long for TJ to let out a frustrated groan and try to push back against Steve. The other man steadies him with strong hands, keeping him still and right where he wants him.

Bucky lays on his side, entranced as he watches his boyfriend drive his tongue into TJ, the latter letting out a contented moan and then gasps when Steve brings a hand between his legs to play with his balls. Bucky strokes himself and when TJ's moans get more and more desperate he nudges Steve, who stops his ministrations, leaving TJ to groan at the loss. Bucky pulls TJ closer to him by the hips and Steve moves to sit next to the younger man, stroking his cheek when he lifts his head to figure out why Steve stopped.

Bucky rubs circles into his hips before grabbing the forgotten bottle of lube and squeezing some onto his fingers. He prods gently at TJ's hole, making sure he's prepared enough before coating his cock and sitting back on the bed, pulling TJ with him. He maneuvers the younger man so he's straddling him. His hands settle on TJ's hips as the other man guides himself down onto Bucky. Soon they've set a fast but steady rhythm and Steve has resumed his place behind TJ, hands wandering up and down his sides, kissing and biting every inch of neck and shoulders he can get to.

TJ is overwhelmed by the sensations and soon it becomes too much. He tries to hold out, feeling that Bucky is close as well. He lets go and comes, leaving down to kiss Bucky as he covers them both in his climax. Bucky then flips him again, giving a final few thrusts before his own orgasm hits. They collapse onto the bed, happy and satiated. TJ turns his head to find Steve, having moved next to them, still hard. He smiles and moves out from under Bucky, crawling towards Steve. He looks back at Bucky, still resting on his stomach and watching through half lidded eyes. 

"Can't let Steve feel left out." He grasps the blond's cock and gives the underside a generous lick from base to tip. He smirks up at Steve when he moans, and takes him into his mouth. This night could not possibly have gone any better, he thinks.           

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the first time I've written smut in a long time, and the first time I've ever written a threesome, so please be gentle. Hope you all enjoyed it!


	4. Chapter 4

When TJ wakes up it's pitch black and he doesn't recognise where he is at first. He calms slightly when he registers the heat of two strong bodies on either side of him. He replays the evening in his mind and smiles. Steve is laying on his side facing TJ and Bucky's behind, spooning him. TJ runs a hand down Steve's cheek and the blond unconsciously nuzzles into the touch. TJ thinks he could get used to this, and it kind of scares him. Whenever he gets comfortable around someone they leave. It's not like they even asked him to be in a relationship with them, it was just a one night stand. He shouldn't even get his hopes up. With that thought he tries to carefully disentangle himself from them. He successfully moves Bucky's arm from around his waist without waking him, but Steve is going to be much more difficult. He's unconsciously pulled TJ closer in his sleep. Slowly, TJ tries to move Steve's arm, which only makes the larger man hold on tighter. So TJ tries to wiggle out of his grip. His effort is in vain and he only manages to wake Steve.

"TJ? What are you doing?" It breaks his heart how innocent and sleepy Steve sounds. He's clearly ignorant of the walk of shame. How TJ wishes he could just snuggle back up to him and fall back asleep but he needs to get out before he gets even more attached. Before they realise he's more trouble than he's worth.

He hesitates, "um, bathroom." He's glad it's too dark for Steve to see the shame and regret on his face, too dark for him to see the hurt on Steve's. Steve releases him and he slides off the foot of the bed. Steve hasn't made a move to lay back down though, and TJ thinks he sees him sit up more and cross his arms over his chest.

"Don't lie to me, TJ." It may be whispered but it's dead serious and makes him stop in his tracks. "If you don't wanna be here that's fine, but don't lie about it." He bites his lip to keep from groaning in frustration. How does he even begin to explain that what he wants more than anything is to stay right here with them? He takes a deep breath. He really shouldn't be doing this, he should just leave.

He sits on the edge of the bed, looking down at his lap instead of at Steve. "It's not that I don't want to be here. I want that a lot actually. I just don't think I'm good for you guys." Steve sits up and slides down the bed, closer to TJ.

"There's is nothing about you we can't handle." He opens his arms, waiting for TJ to come to him if that's what he wants. He hesitates but gives in and Steve maneuvers them so they're lying down, TJ on top of him.

"You're gonna regret those words." The blond is at a loss for words so he holds TJ tighter, petting a hand through his hair and down his neck and back until he falls asleep. Steve falls asleep soon after, wondering what to do about the other man's apparent lack of self-confidence.   

\---

The next time he wakes up it's to the smell of bacon and before he opens his eyes he registers the heat at his back and an arm draped around his waist. He buries his face in the pillow and feels a kiss against his shoulder blade. He turns his head and finds Bucky smiling sweetly at him. 

"Morning, Doll." He smiles back and turns to face him.

He runs his hands over Bucky's shoulders and up his neck, finally settling on his cheeks. Hesitantly he leans in and kisses him softly. Bucky deepens it, just for a second before pulling back slightly. Fucking tease, TJ thinks, but he's still smiling. "Morning." It's then that he realises Steve's side of the bed is empty. That explains the smell of frying bacon making his mouth water.

"Should we get up and help with breakfast?" Bucky rolls out of bed and for a moment TJ just stares after him, amazed by his silence and grace when he moves. After pulling a pair of boxers on, Bucky turns to him.

"You coming?" TJ nods and pulls on his own boxers before following him into the kitchen.

Steve is standing at the stove, carefully watching the bacon and pancakes. Even in a t-shirt and sweats he's one of the prettiest sights TJ's ever seen. Bucky makes his way over to him, wrapping his arms around Steve's waist, resting his chin on the blond's shoulder. TJ hears them murmur their good mornings and feels kind of out of place. It's the perfect domestic scene and he would give anything for this to be his life from now on. To be able to call them his and not feel like an outsider. He's sick of people proving over and over that he's not worth it, that sooner or later everyone gives up on him. Thankfully he doesn't have the chance to continue this train of thought.  

Without turning, Steve addresses him. "You don't have to stand all the way over there, Teej." His voice is soft and almost playful, but TJ thinks he hears a bit of the worry from last night. He moves to stand beside them, Bucky still plastered to Steve's back. The blond turns to TJ and smiling, places a hand on his cheek. He looks content. "Morning." He murmurs, and TJ lets himself be pulled into a soft kiss. Bucky shifts so he's still behind them, but between them, and he wraps an arm around TJ, the other still around Steve's waist. He leans his head on the blond's shoulder and looks at TJ who's simply smiling at them. TJ can't remember ever feeling this giddy before.   

\---

After breakfast TJ heads home, trying not to overstay his welcome, though Steve and Bucky assure him it's not a problem. He makes the mistake of turning on the news when he gets in and immediately the residual happiness from that morning is shattered.

_"Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes are seen here leaving a charity dinner hosted by fellow Avenger, Tony Stark with troubled former first son, TJ Hammond. It is unclear whether or not the Super Soldiers have fallen into Hammond's bad habits..."_

"Fuck!" He turns the TV off and rests his head in his hands, elbows balanced on his knees. Why does he have to be such a fuck up? He wonders how long it'll be before they see it and tell him they're disgusted and never want to see him again. The worst part is that while he's been with them - really with them, not doing PR for them - he's been good. He hasn't given in, even when he wanted to. He hadn't felt so  _normal_ , like he wanted to be in his right mind, in such a long time. When he's with them he thinks recovery might not be so bad, like he could actually do it for once, as long as he's got their arms around him. And now he really wouldn't have that, not that it was a possibility anyway. They're all right about him. He's troubled, can't be helped. No amount of rehab or AA meetings could change him, not when his support system kept falling out from under him. He looks at his phone sitting on the coffee table in front of him. Grabbing it, he calls a familiar number.

"Hey, I'm gonna need the usual." Old habits and all that. 


	5. Chapter 5

TJ spends the next week in a drug induced stupor. He avoids his family, his phone, and life in general. What else is there to do when you're about to lose the only good thing in your life? He finds himself awake and annoyingly sober on a couch at the club. He rubs his hands over his face and groans but refuses to sit up. No doubt Steve and Bucky would have seen the news coverage of them and wanted to grill him about the drugs. They've called his phone what feels like a billion times in the last week, and Steve left a message or two but TJ can't bring himself to listen to how disappointed and angry he's sure to be.

\---

Bucky sits with his head in his hands and tries to ignore Steve pacing the living room in front of him. It's been like this all day. They wouldn't have thought anything of the fact that TJ just disappeared after their night together - after all Bucky had been no stranger to one night stands in the past. However, TJ is decidedly less stable than the girls he used to go with. They became even more concerned when they caught the news reports, worried that he slipped into old habits.

"I'm gonna try him again." Steve's eyes have been glued to his phone the whole day, alternatively calling TJ and willing him to answer or just send some sign that he's alright.

Bucky sits back on the couch and sighs. "He's not going to answer. He clearly wants nothing to do with us." That makes Steve look up.

"So you think we should just give up? Buck, he needs help, we can't just let him go."

Bucky motions for Steve to sit next to him and places his flesh hand on the back of Steve's neck when he does. With the other he takes one of the blond's hands. He looks into his eyes, "don't worry, we're gonna help him. But blowing up his phone is only gonna push him away. I think we should pay a visit to the club tonight, see if he's there and if need be, wait until he's sober enough for an intervention." Steve nods.  

Steve gets that look of determination on his face and Bucky knows it's on. He'll stop at nothing until he saves TJ from himself. He turns in slightly and pulls the blond's head to his chest, kissing his crown. Steve's voice is muffled, "I don't even know how he became so important, he just did. There's something about him that just makes me want to protect him. He's been hurt, and I just wanna keep that from happening ever again." Bucky runs his fingers through Steve's hair.

"I know, babe. I feel the same way. I guess I kinda see that fierce determination to live in him that I always saw in you." The blond looks up through his eyelashes and Bucky kisses his forehead. 

___

Finally it's time to open the club for the night and TJ's already high. Or more accurately, still high. He puts on a smile and opens the doors, welcoming wave after wave of customers. After the initial rush settles down he walks the venue, making sure everyone's having a good time and actually convinces himself that he's having fun. He returns to the VIP section - closed to everyone but him tonight. He's starting to come down so he does another line. And then another. And another. As many as it takes to keep his mind too numb to wander back to the super soldiers. God, why does he have to be such a fuck up?

He pushes the thought away by preparing yet another line, but just as he's beginning to snort it he hears the bouncer telling someone off. Who'd be stupid enough to try and get passed his security? He ignores the commotion and finishes the line. Instead of the calming numbness he falls unconscious. Before he's completely out he swears he sees Steve and Bucky break into the room with matching terrified expressions on their faces. 

They rush to his side and Steve tries to wake him, shaking his shoulder. "TJ! Teej, baby, please wake up!" Bucky's already calling 911. Steve prays to any God who might be listening that he'll be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short, I just really wanted to get something posted, I already have the beginning of the next and final chapter written so I'm kinda just trying to wrap this up.


	6. Chapter 6

The first thing TJ is aware of when he wakes up is the pain. Everywhere. The next is the feeling of the plastic tube up his nose helping him breathe. He groans and tries to roll over, to escape the discomfort but is met with gentle hands on him. One in his hair, the other grasping his own.

"Easy there, Doll." The hand in his hair strokes down his face. He assumes the hand belongs to the same man who spoke, Bucky. When he opens his eyes he's not disappointed. Next to him is Steve, his hand still grasping TJ's, he brings it to his lips and kisses the back of it. TJ smiles weakly at them before frowning because they shouldn't be here, they shouldn't be showing him affection. He hurt them, they should leave and never look back.

TJ holds back the tears welling in his eyes. He looks from Bucky to Steve, who are still holding onto him. "What are you doing here?" His voice is hoarse and tired and the hands on him squeeze gently.

Steve smiles sadly. "We were worried. We wanted to make sure you were alright."

TJ looks at them wide eyed. "I don't understand. After all this trouble, and ignoring you, you wanted to check up on me?" His tone is unbelieving. Bucky takes his free hand, slotting their fingers together. 

Steve smiles gently at him but it doesn't touch his eyes. "Believe it or not, TJ, we really care about you." He looks TJ in the eyes when he says this.

The younger man laughs in spite of himself. "You what?" He looks from Steve to Bucky, and the latter rolls his eyes good naturedly.

"We care about you, ya dope. Now will you please just let us in?"

"We wanna help you, but we can't if you don't tell us what's going on instead of running when you get uncomfortable." He looks down at his hands and then back to the super soldiers. Biting his lip, he nods.

"Yeah. I want that." His soldiers smile genuinely for the first time today and Bucky leans in to kiss him gently, cupping his cheek. He responds eagerly, though Bucky keeps it soft and slow. Steve Squeezes his hand and kisses the back of it, never taking his eyes from the younger man.

\---

**6 months later:**

"Where are we going?!" TJ whines for the millionth time. Steve and Bucky roll their eyes simultaneously from either side of the younger man.

"Quit your bitchin', you'll find out soon." TJ lets his head thump backwards against the car seat, clearly not taking Bucky's teasing well.

"Just relax, baby. You'll like this, I promise." Steve wraps an arm around the smaller man's shoulders and pulling him closer against him, though TJ resists. Steve kisses his temple over the blindfold they insisted on him wearing.

"You guys are killing me! First you get me all dressed up, then you kidnap me, what next?!" the super soldiers just share a smirk.

When the car finally stops they help TJ out, refusing to take the blindfold off yet. They lead him by the hands over uneven ground.

"C'mon guys! You're really not gonna tell me what's going on?" They stop moving and TJ's about to make a crack about them killing him and dumping his body when he feels one of them slip the blindfold off. He blinks against the sudden brightness and then looks around. "Prospect Park? What are we doing here?" He notices that they're not too far from where they did their coming out photo shoot.

He looks at his best guys and they're grinning at him. Steve points to a young man setting up camera equipment. The younger man follows his gaze and looks back to the soldiers, dumbfounded. They move to stand on either side of him, each wrapping their arms around him, sandwiching him between them. He looks from Bucky to Steve and the blond, still smiling, strokes his cheek. 

"We wanted to show the world that we love our boyfriend so we arranged another photo shoot." TJ laughs and pounces on Steve, hands on either side of his face he kisses him roughly before doing the same to Bucky.

"I'm ready when you guys are." They look up at the sound of Peter's voice, and each keeping an arm around TJ, Steve and Bucky lean in and kiss his cheeks. He laughs again and grinning, looks into the camera as he hears the shutter. Later, they decide on this picture to come out to the world.

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, that's it. I hope you enjoyed this fic!


End file.
